Ionic Enhancement (A!)
"Ionic Enhancement" is the eighteenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Enchantress! – Baron Helmut Zemo told the Enchantress. –Teleport the Executioner and I to the Amazon Jungle. – Doing so, the Enchantress teleported the two men to South America to the spot where Zemo indicated. -This is part of my jungle kingdom! – Zemo said, at his hidden base in the Amazon Jungle. –Where I have hidden from Captain America all these long years! – -You need fear no one any longer, for we are your allies! – Executioner said. –The power of the Executioner is second only to that of Thor himself! – -And what you may lack in might, the Enchantress can provide in sorcery! – Amora said. -Fools! I have far more value than that! – Zemo yelled. –I am a master of science and a schemer second to none! Listen well; this is my plan… - Weeks later, a sleek advanced jet cruises over the towers of New York, until the sharp, inhuman eyes of the Executioner see that inventor Simon Williams had been arrested for embezzlement and he blamed Anthony Stark for downfall. -I’ll pay Mr. Williams’ bail bond! – Enchantress said, disguised as human in court. -Why? I don’t know you! – Simon replied, surprised. -Ah, but you will Mr. Williams… - As they walked down the stairs, Enchantress continued explaining to Williams. -We have read about your case, Stark’s latest inventions made your patents worthless, so you stole them to keep yourself from bankruptcy. – -Would you like to get some revenge on Stark? – Executioner asked. -Why? What’s it to you?! – Williams asked. -Iron Man is an enemy of ours! We’ll explain as we go… - Amora said mysteriously. –You’re penniless, accused of a crime; you’ve got no place to turn. But if you do as we say, you may have wealth! Power! – -First, we will take you to South America… - Skurge said. -South America?! – Williams asked. Deep in the Amazon jungle, Simon Williams is brought to the Amazon jungle, where Baron Zemo has everything ready to give him power. -Relax Williams! – Zemo shouted. –You are about to fall asleep, and when you awaken you will be Simon Williams no longer! That is a promise! – Helmut pulled a lever and suddenly, the room was colored by yellow lights. -Look! It’s working! – Amora yelled. -You’re right! – Executioner replied. –The subject is growing larger! – -You can almost see his strength increasing! – Enchantress answered. -What’s happening to me?! – Williams asked. -Do not yet move! – Zemo ordered. –You are being bombarded with the most potent and powerful ionic rays ever assembled in one concentrated area! Your strength is being increased almost beyond description! – -Don’t forget the invincibility – Enchantress whispered. -Zemo forgets nothing!!! – Helmut Zemo shouted. –This shall be one of my greatest achievements!!! – -There! It is done! I have created a new breed of man, a living engine of destruction! – Zemo said a few minutes later. -Rise now, we may test you! – Skurge said. -He will pass any test, I tell you! – Amora replied. -The Avengers are as good as beaten! – Baron Zemo said sternly. -He is still merely one human!!! – Executioner replied. –How can he beat the Avengers when the Masters of Evil have not succeeded?! – -Because I have a plan… - Zemo replied. –And the Avengers themselves will help us. - Suddenly, Zemo took out a revolver out of his pocket and shot at Williams. -The bulletproof skin is only one of your many powers! – Helmut said. –But first, you will be provided a costume! And from now on you will be known as Wonder Man!!! You are going to join the Avengers! That is how we shall beat them, striking from within!!! – -How handsome you look! – Enchantress got close to Wonder Man. –Almost like an immortal of Asgard! – Meanwhile, Executioner was on his own thoughts, dying of jealously of the way she looked at Williams. Minutes later, after Zemo continues to describe his plan, Wonder Man is put through tests. Although he isn’t as large, he can match the strength of Giant-Man himself and his bare fists is the equal of Thor’s Uru hammer. And where Iron Man uses his repulsor rays to fly, Wonder Man can fly on his own! -Enough of these tricks! – Executioner shouted. –Can he stand a hand-to-hand battle the way Captain America does? – -Fight him yourself when he lands and we’ll find out. – Zemo replied. Though it almost defies belief, Wonder Man manages to disarm and beat the Executioner himself within brief seconds. -He’s too strong!!! – Skurge shouted. –How will we control him?! – -That’s my ace in the hole! – Helmut explained. –The same ionic rays which gave him his powers will also kill him within a week but I have an antidote. So as long as he remains obedient to me, I shall inject you each week, keeping you alive indefinitely! – -Then I have no choice, - Wonder Man said. –I must be loyal. – -Satisfied Executioner? – -Yes… For now! – -Then let the plan begin… - Some days later, back in New York, a payroll robbery takes place… A robbery large enough to bring the Avengers!!! In the wink of an eye, all bedlam seems to break loose as the two powerful teams of super foes attack each other with a vengeance! For long moments the fight seesaws back and forth, until Wonder Man appears, tackling the Executioner, squeezing Zemo’s ray gun with his fist and unexpectedly spinning Enchantress, preventing her from casting spells in the blink of an eye. -Whoever he is, he’s a one man army! – the Wasp shouted. Before the Avengers can recover from their surprise, and as Wonder Man has played his part well, Zemo and his Masters of Evil throw a smoke bomb and leave. As the smoke clears in the chamber below, Captain America questions the costumed figure. -We appreciate your help, but… who are you? Where are you from? – -I am Wonder Man, from the heart of the Amazon jungles! I have waited a long time to find you, hoping to join you! – -You wish to be an Avenger? – Thor asked. -Yes, I’d love to join your ranks! – -Well, welcome then! – Rogers replied. –Come with us to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. – As they go back to the Helicarrier, Steve starts wondering who this mysterious man really is. -What were you doing in South America? – -I was vacationing there, when I was captured by a sinister scientist called Zemo. He forced me to act as a test subject for some experiments but I finally escaped him! – -No! It doesn’t sound true! Zemo has the brains to stop a man from escaping unless it’s a trick planned by Zemo himself! – -I am dying from a rare disease, and I thought you would find a cure… - Wonder Man lied. -Of course the Avengers will help! – Captain America replied. One by one, each of them tried to find a cure to the disease with no success. -We’re doing all we can! – Stark said. –I hope we find a cure in time! – But it wasn’t Williams’ time the one which was running out, it was the Avengers’ themselves. A few days later, in South America, Baron Zemo had ordered Wonder Man to radio contact the Avengers, telling them he had been recaptured by Zemo, who had also caught the Wasp. Saying he managed to get that radio, he sent them the coordinates to find them. The call was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, deputy director Maria Hill and Agent Phil Coulson, who sent the Avengers immediately to their friends’ aid. -I did not like bringing the Wasp here! – Simon complained. –Why must a female be held captive?– -I don’t care about your scruples! – Zemo replied. –She is bait to be sure the others will come! – The Wasp, from a glass jar, could listen to everything, being the first to discover Williams was a traitor. Finally the showdown arrives, as the Avengers come to help the other members in need. Fixer magnetized Iron Man’s armor, leaving him helpless. Enchantress casted a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye, leaving them paralyzed. Fixer also threw mines all around Black Panther, leaving him surrounded. Baron Zemo fought against his archenemy Captain America, while Executioner started to battle Thor, Giant Man and Hulk on his own, but Wonder Man came to his aid. -Wonder Man fights for Zemo! – Thor shouted as he was knocked unconscious. Wonder Man stopped each of the Avengers himself, and Enchantress casted a spell over all of them, making them sleep. -Quickly! – Zemo shouted. –Bring the Wasp so we can finish them off permanently! – -Wait! – Wonder Man shouted. –Why must we kill them? Why not held them captives? – -None questions Zemo’s command! – Baron Zemo shouted. –Remember you will die within a week without my antidote! – Wonder Man realizes he has to do as said if he wants to stay alive, but then remembers that the Avengers tried to help him when he went to them, and wonders if life’s price is as big as he thought. -The Avengers shall not die!!! – Wonder Man shouted while punching the four Masters of Evil. Each one of them recovered consciousness, just in time to see Williams’ act. Skurge punched Simon, hard enough to leave him stunned on the floor. -Wonder Man! – Rogers shouted. –You sacrificed yourself to save us! Why? – -Every man dreams of doing one noble thing in his life. Now I can die, knowing that I didn’t die in vain! – -Die? – Iron Man wondered. -Have you forgotten? – Zemo laughed. –He could only live as long as I gave him my antidote! Enchantress, send Wonder Man away, where no Avenger can help him! – Amora does as said, and sends Wonder Man far away, right before teleporting herself and the Masters of Evil away. -He was a strange mixture of good and evil… - Tony Stark said. –If only we could have had more time… With all our power, why couldn’t we save him?! - -Sometimes, my friend, even power is not enough, as well as I know! – Captain America replied. Across a Rainbow Bridge, in a completely different world, a pair of All-Seeing eyes see a purple figure summoning itself out of nowhere. Maybe it wasn’t too late… Gallery Wonder Man!.png|Wonder Man is created. Fake Bankheist.png Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers Jarred.png|Wonder Man contacting the Avengers. SHIELD gets the Call.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. gets Wonder Man's call. Magnetizing Stark.png|Fixer magnetizing Iron Man. Spell Over SHIELD.png|Enchantress casting a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye. BPBombedbyF.png WWIIinAmazonJungle.png Fights for Zemo!.png|"Wonder Man fights for Zemo!" They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!" Wondie Punches MoE.png|Wonder Man betrays the Masters of Evil BlownAwaybyAmora.png CastedAway.png|The Masters of Evil teleport away. NotTooLate.pptx.png|Heimdall finds someone on the Bifrost. Episode Guide Category:Earth-1010 Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season One Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc